Clepsidra do tempo
by Cathie-Silva
Summary: Quando o destino já está traçado será que é possível altera-lo ? Fanfic feita para o concurso Crush.


**Fanfic feita para o concurso Crush.**

**O Naruto não me pertence**

**CLEPSIDRA DO TEMPO**

A vida muda num estalar de dedos e por vezes não conseguimos acompanhar a rotação da terra, muitos gostavam de ter feito algo dito algo que pudesse alterar o seu passado, outros gostavam de alterar tudo. E se fosse possivel? Será que tudo seria diferente ou seria igual? Será que o destino de alguém já está traçado e no final dê as voltas que der tudo volta ao mesmo? Será que o futuro seria o mesmo? O destino gosta de brincar mas no final tudo tem um significado, todas as lágrimas e todos os esforços foram para uma razão, e mesmo que se tentasse alterar o caminho toda a nossa vida está traçada e não é possivel alterar … Ou será que é? Nem que fosse por um dia, quem não gostaria de ver as outras opções existentes e assim desistir do passado ou do futuro …

Quanto um mundo pode mudar em apenas 3 anos? O mundo shinobi mudou drasticamente sem que ninguém se tenha apercebido disso …

Os ninjas estão mais unidos que nunca, a união fortaleceu todas as Vilas e agora o mundo está em paz, tirando alguns lunáticos que acreditam em lendas antigas ou tentam despertar monstros antigos para seu próprio bem, ou sequestrar senhores feudais ou vinganças.

O local que se deu a mais mudanças foi Konoha.

Tudo devido à volta do único Uchiha vivo e ao comportamento das pessoas que o rodeiam.

Para a população de Konoha ele é visto como o diabo e poucos o aceitam só os times que se formaram com ele é que ainda tentam conversar com ele e mesmo assim ele só precisava do aceite de desculpas de uma pessoa … Haruno Sakura, ele sabia que tinha errado tremendamente com ela e não existem desculpas no mundo para ela o perdoar e tudo que lhe acontecia agora era merecido. Mas ele só se vai sentir em casa quando ouvir novamente aquele Sasuke-kun que ela dizia quando fazia algo que ela gostava, aquele que ela dizia triste quando chamava-a de fraca e irritante, aquele que dizia preocupada sempre que ele se magoava, aquele em que ela chorava quando a abandonou nos portões da vila, aquele que ela sussurrou a primeira vez que o viu, aquele que ela gritou quando tentou partir com ele e ele tentou mata-la, aquele que ela disse quando se juntou a eles no campo de batalha e estava mais surpreso que nunca, todos que ela alguma vez tinha dito e que agora se transformaram num simples Uchiha após a guerra, nem olá nem adeus dirige só Uchiha num tom de voz frio.

E ele nunca mais a viu, foi como se tivesse desaparecido no 1º ano de regresso e só percebeu dois anos depois que ela tinha ido para Suna após uma conversa sobre uma festa para o regresso dela.

A Hokage ordenou a presença de todos os ANBU'S na sua sala para uma reunião interna, o Uchiha odiava essas reuniões normalmente eram para formar os esquadrões ou dar uma ordem estupida sobre horários ou algo assim.

Já estava no meio e a única coisa que ele tinha absorvido é que iria existir uma nova ninja na ANBU e que ficaria a viver nos apartamentos novos da vila caso sentissem o chakra lá.

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta e por ela entrou uma ninja com o corpo de dar inveja a todas as mulheres o seu cabelo batia-lhe no meio das costas e era rosado a máscara ANBU estava na cara e tinha traços de um lobo um enorme poder emanava dela mas tinha uma forma angelical.

E o único nome que ressoava na cabeça do Uchiha era "Sakura".

Os presentes começaram a falar entre si sobre a Haruno mas a voz que se destacou foi da Karin

- Com que então a rosada resolveu aparecer, fartaste-te do Kazekage foi?

A Haruno virou a cara directamente para onde se encontrava a ruiva e pronunciou-se com a voz mais fria

-E ficares caladinha e voltares para a tua cela de abominações não estarias melhor?

Os ANBU's calaram-se imediatamente e ficaram à espera da resposta da ruiva ou uma pronunciação da Hokage mas quem respondeu foi uma das amigas da Karin, Roohu Yiko

-Rosada todo o mundo ninja sabe sobre os "serviços" que prestaste ao Hokage

Antes que a rosada abrisse a boca quem respondeu foi o Uzumaki

- Yiko todos os ninjas de todas as vilas também sabe que tipo de serviço gostas de prestar, e acho que o sabem porque o experimentaram.

Neste ponto todos os ninjas já assobiavam mas calaram-se com o levantar da Hokage

- Naruto se ainda queres ser Hokage é melhor fechares a boca, Karin e Yiko no final desta reunião estão sobre suspensão e antes de abrirem a boca sobre o porque lembrem-se que a Haruno Sakura é a minha protegida. Sakura bem-vinda.

E ninguém reparou no olhar do Uchiha sobre a Haruno, ele olhava para ela atentamente queria gravar na sua memória todos os pormenores todas as mudanças existentes nela.

A Karin que se encontrava à sua frente olhou para trás viu que ele olhava numa outra direcção tentou chama-lo olhou para onde ele olhava e entendeu.

Entendeu que naquele momento finalmente o perdera. Entendeu que o coração dele sempre iria pertencer à rosada. Mesmo que ele nunca o tenha admitido ou demonstrado.

Antes do primeiro encontro delas onde a rosada a salvou ela já sabia quem ela era à noite sempre que ele sonhava era o nome dela que ele sussurrava. Após a luta com o seu irmão ele só chamava por ela.

Ele era apaixonado por ela, e nem o sabia. Acho que só ela mesmo o sabia. Porque ela era a única pessoa atenta aos seus movimentos.

Ele pudia a ter matado num piscar de olhos mas não o fez, fingiu que o fazia para tentar se livrar dela, para tentar que ela se afastasse dele e assim protege-la.

Ela daria tudo para estar nos pés da Haruno, daria tudo para que o Uchiha a amasse como a ama a ela, mas isso é simplesmente impossível … Porque um amor como aquele só acontecesse uma vez numa vida inteira.

Ela agora também olhava para a Haruno e só pensava se ela ainda o amava, é claro que ela ainda o amava. Os seus olhos empalideceram assim que ela entrou na sala e reparou nos cabelos negros, ele pode estar diferente agora … Mais alto, com o corpo mais definido e com os cabelos curtos mas ela reconhecê-lo-ia numa distância de milhas.

A Hokage continuava a falar sobre uma missão em busca de um artefacto antigo e que as pessoas designadas para a missão ainda seriam escolhidas.

Assim que acabou todos começaram a sair e o Uzumaki chamou o Uchiha antes de irem.

- Ramén daqui a 1h ok teme?

- Ok dobe.

E os dois desapareceram num ápice. O Uchiha indo para sua casa e o Uzumaki para ao pé da Haruno.

Chegada à hora marcada pelo Uzumaki o Uchiha começou a sair de casa, ia passeando pelas ruas quando algo lhe chamou a atenção.

A Haruno estava com umas 5 caixas nos braços e a qualquer momento tudo aquilo iria cair, ele aproximou-se dela e retirou-lhe 4caixas e começando ele próprio a carrega-las

- Eu conseguia carrega-las

- Viu-se

- O que estás aqui a fazer?

- Onde queres que as meta? – O Uchiha olhou para ela directamente e com uma sobrancelha levantada

- Segue-me, - ela virou-se de costas para ele mas voltou-se novamente – Obrigada

Eles subiram umas escadas e chegaram ao quinto andar de um prédio que se localizava no centro de Konoha, era um edifício moderno e espaçoso.

Quando chegaram à casa a Haruno abriu a porta e fez sinal para que o Uchiha entrasse e depositasse as caixas no chão

Ele ia virar costas quando ela se aproximou dele e num sussurro quase baixo

- Humm … Uchi … Sasuke … - O outro virou-se para ela interessado no que se seguiria – Podes ajudar-me com mais algumas coisas?

Ele deu um dos seus meios sorrisos antes de lhe responder

- Quem tem super força és tu …

-Tenho força para transformar tudo em pó não em carregar coisas

- O que é preciso?

Ela foi apontando para alguns móveis e o Uchiha foi colocando tudo no sítio em que ela lhe pedia

-Transformaste-te numa boa cirurgiã – a Haruno olhou depressa para ele e com espanto por ele tentar iniciar uma conversa.

-A Tsunade-sama ensinou-me bem – ela respondeu desviando os olhos dele.

-Não era disso que estava a falar – a rosada fez uma cara muito curiosa que para o Uchiha foi a cara mais fofa de todas – Hoje de manhã … Cortaste a Karin de uma maneira profissional

- Ahh isso … Estou habituada a lidar com o vírus da raça dela.

-Muita prática não?

- Sim muita, a partir do momento que se sabe que estava a viver com o Kazekage já acham que saltei para a cama dele.

- O que os teus pais disseram?

- Nada era uma missão, eles também têm a sua própria missão – e o Uchiha olhou para ela com curiosidade – Eles estão pelo mundo à procura de artefactos das Kenkei genkai, a última vez que falei com eles estavam à procura de algo dos Uchiha.

- A minha familia mesmo morta só trás problemas

E o silêncio reinou no local, nenhum deles sabia o que dizer.

- Sasuke … - e o Uchiha olhou para ela – Isto deve estar a ser estranho, pelo menos para mim é … antes de ir embora ignorava a tua existência não falava contigo, tratava-te mal e tu também não falavas comigo e acho que os únicos encontros que dissemos as únicas palavras ditas foram "Uchiha" e "Adeus" e agora aqui estás tu a ajudar-me nas mudanças como se fossemos velhos amigos e nada se tivesse passado. Eu sei que devia deixar isso para lá mas não consigo ignorar que há 3anos tentaste matar-me e tinhas mudado 180º e eu já não sei quem és … E acho que nunca soube.

O Uchiha aproximou-se dela e deu-lhe novamente um dos seus sorrisos

- Olá, prazer em conhecer-te o meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke – e esticou o braço para ela lhe apertar a mão

Ela sorriu e apertou-lhe a mão

- Eu não acredito que o famoso Uchiha Sasuke me está a tocar – e deu um grito de fangirl

- Fazes parte do meu grupo de fãs? – Deu-lhe um outro sorriso

- Não – ai ela também sorriu e largou a mão dele

- Bem … O dobe já deve de ter posto a vila à minha procura com medo que eu tenha desaparecido. Vens também?

- Quem és tu e o que fizeste com o Uchiha Sasuke que eu conhecia?

Foram saindo de casa da rosada e andando pelas ruas de Konoha

- Quando as hipóteses são, seres odiado pela vila toda e ser anti-social e não fazer o pedido de morte do meu irmão, ou mudar acho que também escolherias dar novamente a volta de 180º.

- Há quanto tempo é que começaste a falar como uma pessoa normal?

- Depois da prisão, quando passei para a prisão domiciliária e tinha o dobe comigo 24h sobre 24h e senão era ele era o Kakashi por isso não tive outro remédio que melhorar a conviver com o resto do mundo e assim deixar de atura-los.

- Sasuke, desculpa

- Tiveste as tuas razões e eu não fui o único a mudar

-Como assim?

-Tornaste-te menos irritante sabias?

-Eu sempre fui assim, menos nos tempos de gennin que era uma total obcecada mas acho que nunca tivemos tempo para nos conhecer …

- Queres conhecer o teu colega de equipa que tentou matar-te e te abandonou e só te fez sofrer e só fez erros contigo? Queres ser amiga dele e conhece-lo?

-Para me apaixonar novamente por ele?

O Uchiha ai calou-se e virou-se para encara-la

- Estou a brincar Sasuke relaxa.

Mas algo no interior dos dois se partira, a Haruno ainda o amava profundamente e este momento que estava a ter com ele estava a ser tão mágico que ela nem conseguia acreditar e isso fez com que todo o amor que estava guardado voltasse mas esperava que ele dissesse algo sobre a sua indirecta mas ele calou-se em copas. E o Uchiha esperava que ela dissesse que ainda o amava que iria reconstruir o clã com ele, até para ele isso soava estranho mas no seu interior era isso que o seu coração gritava.

O resto do caminho eles foram calados, cada um entretido com os pensamentos quando chegaram na barraca de rámen o loiro falava e falava mas nada entrava na mente deles continuavam bem longe dali como se não existisse mais nada que aquela frase que não foi correspondida para os dois lados, o Uzumaki sabia que algo se passava ele sabia que algo tinha acontecido com os seus dois amigos. Há algum tempo que tinha notado os sentimentos do Uchiha pela rosada e a rosada nas cartas perguntava sempre como ele estava.

Ele ia dizer algo mas foi interrompido pela voz doce dela

- Bem minna, foi muito bom e tal mas tenho que ir

E abandono-os aos dois … Mas só um tomava atenção no trajecto que ela tomava só um reparou que ela não estava a ir no caminho para casa mas sim estava no caminho para ir para fora da vila …

Ele ficou mais um tempo a matutar nessa ideia até se despedir do Naruto e seguir a mesma direcção que ela tomou.

Chegou perto do portão da vila mas não a encontrou desistiu e tomou o caminho de volta para sua casa, mas o que ele não reparou foi num corpo deitado num dos bancos e se reparasse com mais atenção reparava que lágrimas caiam no chão … O único pensamento que se encontrava na mente de Haruno Sakura "Porque Sasuke" … A kunoichi só saiu de lá quando o sol começou a aparecer no céu.

O sol depressa cobriu o céu e as pessoas da vila começaram a acordar e o loiro mais famoso da vila foi a correr para a floricultura Yamanaka

- O que queres Naruto ? – a outra loira olhou para ele com ar terrorífico

- Uma flor

- A sério? Nem tinha reparado que estávamos numa floricultura

- Mas uma flor em especial

- Para quem?

- Para a Sakura-chan

- E porque razão vais dar uma flor à testuda?

-Porque vou dizer que é do Teme

- E porque vais dar uma flor à Sakura e vais dizer que é do Sasuke-kun?

-Porque ele gosta dela e não o sabe demonstrar, então vou dar um empurrãozinho

- Tu não vais fazer nada Naruto.

-Porque? – a olhar desconfiadamente para a Yamanaka – Ainda gostas dele?

E levou com um murro na cabeça

- CLARO QUE NÃO IDIOTA!

- Então é porque?

- Porque a Sakura está melhor sem ele.

- Porque?

-Naruto pensa por favor

-Ela sempre o quis Ino-chan não vejo o porque de não os juntar finalmente.

-Onde ele estava quando ela precisou dele?

E o Uzumaki ficou em silêncio pois não tinha resposta imediata para aquilo

- Mas Ino …

- Nos momentos de dor, e ela precisava só de o sentir para não estar em baixo onde ele estava quando ela treinava com a Tsunade e chegava exausta e por vezes nem se mexer conseguia? Onde ele estava quando ela precisava de um apoio? Ele sempre a deixou de parte sempre. E ela burra como é sempre o amou… Mas as coisas foram mudando e felizmente para ela.

- Tu também o amaste! Ele foi embora sim mas não a deixou só ela, também me deixou a mim ao Kakashi-sensei! Mas está de volta! Ele sempre a protegeu … Ela …

-Eu tinha uma pancada por ele, amor estúpido de fangirl era mais obsessão Naruto por ele ser tão giro … Mas a Sakura … Como te hei-de explicar isto …

-Eu sei Ino … Eu sei o quão ela o amava, eu sei disso tudo. Mas também sei o que era estar no meio deles os dois. Antes do Sasuke ir embora Ino eles estavam mais próximos …

-Ele sempre agiu e falou com ela como se estivesse a atirar pedras e não via que era humana que tinha sentimentos que respirava e que magoava mas ele nunca se preocupou com isso, como é que estavam mais próximos?

-Isso era aos dos outros, mas quando estava só o time era diferente Ino … Ele pudia matar-se mas ela tinha que estar a salvo. Ele só queria que ela estivesse segura.

- Por isso tentou mata-la!

-Ele pudia tê-la matado num piscar de olhos, ele simulou tudo aquilo. Até a Karin concorda comigo … Ela estava lá … e conhece a força monstruosa dele. Ele nem precisava de muito e a Sakura-chan estava morta, mas ela continua aqui não continua? E na floresta da morte tu viste o quanto ele reage a ela.

A Yamanaka baixou o olhar e lembrou-se do momento que o Naruto falava, o momento em que o Sasuke acorda e tenta matar todos aqueles que feriram a Haruno e só parou devido ao abraço da rosada e ao pedido dela. Lembra-se perfeitamente disso … foi a primeira vez que viu o Sasuke a ter sentimentos, esses que sentiu inveja por não serem direccionados a ela.

-Eu sei Naruto … Mas o sorriso dela …

-Também reparaste não é?

- É falso … - ai os dois olharam para trás e repararam em que entrava, Sai.

- O QUE ESTÁS AQUI A FAZER? – os dois esganiçaram ao mesmo tempo

- Ver a minha namorada – e sorriu para a Ino

Mas em resposta levou um murro na cabeça

- NÃO ME ASSUSTES DESSA MANEIRA! – a Yamanaka proclamou com três ou cinco veias a saltar da sua testa.

- Nunca vou perceber as mulheres, isto não está escrito em livros – o moreno disse sabendo que iria ouvir mais da sua namorada depois. – Mas continuando o sorriso da Sakura é falso, e eu já tinha reparado nisso …

- Quando Sai-kun? – A Ino disse agarrando no braço do namorado como forma de pedir desculpas

- Quando o Sasuke se juntou a nós no campo de batalha … Eu perguntei-lhe se ela confiava nele e ela só sorriu e disse que ele tinha voltado por isso estava tudo bem … Mas eu soube que aquele sorriso era falso e ainda o é … Ela não confia nele, e por isso pediu à Tsunade-sama para ir para Suna para se afastar de tudo.

-Como sabes disso tudo? – Desta vez foi o Uzumaki a manifestar-se

- Ouvi a Tsunade a falar disso com a Shizune

- É feio ouvir atrás das portas – a namorada o repreendeu

- Humm … Ino … Sempre me vais vender as flores?

- Achei que tinha sido clara – e largou o namorado e agarrou o Uzumaki pela manga do casaco- NÃO! Agora rua daqui – e colocou-o fora da sua loja

- Porque és tão violenta com ele? – o Sai disse dando o seu sorriso falso – Assim pareces a feiosa.

-Ele está a tentar fazer um erro enorme

- Que erro ?

-Juntar o impossível.

E o silêncio reinou após as últimas palavras da Yamanaka, a floricultura só voltou ao barulho normal com a entrada de uma senhora muito atarefada.

Todos os habitantes da vila a meio da manhã já estavam todos despertos e a realizar as suas tarefas diárias.

Num campo de treinamento podia-se ver dois vultos tamanha a velocidade a lutar entre si ambos eram observados por uma outra figura que estava encostada numa árvore com um cesto na mão.

Essa figura tinha tomado uma decisão. Uma que ela já deveria ter tomado mas nunca tinha tomado a coragem e hoje iria realizar o impossível. Ia fazer o imaginário. Sim Haruno Sakura ia fazer uma loucura.

Os dois vultos pararam de tão cansados que estavam e só minutos depois é que notaram a figura encostada na árvore

- SAKURA-CHANNNNNN – o loiro gritou e foi a correr para ela

O Uchiha como sempre foi atrás mas o seu coração batia rapidamente não estava à espera de encontrar a Haruno, nem que ela fosse até ao campo de treinamento vê-los treinar como antigamente.

- Trouxeste bolinhos Sakura-chan! Teme tens que provar os bolinhos da Sakura-channnnnnn – o Naruto comia todos que conseguisse por dentro da boca.

Depois de ele se atirar para o chão com a barriga cheia o Uchiha aproximou-se da Haruno que assim que o notou corou e olhou para ele

- São bolinhos de quê? – o Uchiha perguntou curioso por ela ter corado e a olhar para os bolos

- Bolinhos especiais – e ela deitou-lhe a língua de fora e o Uchiha ficava cada vez mais curioso

- Mas levam o quê? – o Sasuke já estava a achar que era algum henge porque aquela definitivamente não era a Sakura de ontem

- Prova e descobrirás – ela pegou num e entregou-lho

O Uchiha ficou a olhar para o bolinho o mesmo parecia delicioso mas se a Sakura continuasse com as mesmas características de cozinheira que antes os bolinhos estariam horríveis

- São comestíveis? – soltou num grunhido receoso

- Não viste o Naruto a comê-los?

- Mas o Dobe já tem o estomago tão estragado devido ao rámen que já não tem sensibilidade nenhuma

- Sim são comestíveis

- E são bons ?

- Define bons …

O Uchiha decidiu que aquela conversa não ia chegar a lugar nenhum e decidiu comer o raio do bolo para ver se era bom, e bastou uma trinca para ver que eram magníficos e que as qualidades culinárias de Sakura tinham melhorado e muito.

- Bem tenho que pedir desculpa é que eles estão mesmo bons – o moreno disse acabando de comer o bolinho – As tuas qualidades para a culinária melhoraram muito

- Antes não eram boas ? – a Haruno disse ficando um pouco triste

- Em gennin eram horríveis, custava até comer

- Mas nunca reclamavam do que eu preparava :s

- Ou era isso ou nada

A Haruno encostou-se novamente na árvore e colocou a cesta no chão … Estava na altura da decisão

- Sasuke – e o moreno virou-se para ela – Ontem porque me seguiste?

Ele ficou surpreendido porque não a tinha encontrado em lado nenhum e mesmo assim ela sabia que ele o tinha feito

- Fiquei curioso do porquê de estares a ir para os portões da Vila e não para casa.

- Eu precisava de pensar – respondeu olhando para o chão

- E vais para fora da vila?

- Não … O sítio que mais me acalma é nos bancos …

Novamente ele olhou para ele surpreendido, nem pensara em procura-la lá pensava que aquele seria o último lugar que ela iria.

- Diz-me uma coisa Sasuke, - e ai levantou o olhar para ele e olhou directamente nos olhos onix – Porque Obrigada Sasuke? De tantas coisas porque obrigada?

O Uchiha olhou directamente nas esmeraldas, suspirou e olhou para um ponto atrás dela

- Eu perdi todos que tinha que e amava, e estive completamente sozinho desde os 8anos só com o pensamento de matar o Itachi. Na academia ninguém percebia o que eu sentia. E o time deu-me o que eu precisava, um pai, um irmão e tu fizeste com que eu me sentisse amado novamente. Com que alguém se preocupava com a minha existência.

Nesse momento a Haruno abraçou-se a ele e apertou-o com força, ele ao início não soube o que fazer mas pôs os seus braços também à volta dela.

- Se tu me deixas novamente eu juro que te caço e mato entendido? – olhou directamente nos olhos dele e já tinha algumas lágrimas a querer escapar

- Da próxima vez vens comigo – foi um sussurro muito baixo mas ela ainda conseguiu ouvi-lo e nesse instante beijou-o.

Simplesmente aproximou os seus lábios dos dele e beijou-o com tudo que sentia naquele momento e nem se conseguiu segurar e o seu mundo desapareceu dos seus pés tudo foi para o espaço porque ele tinha aprofundando o beijo e foi nesse momento que ela soube. Ela tinha preenchido o vazio que ele tinha dentro de si.

E ficaram longos momentos a concretizar o desejo de anos, e nem repararam que já tinham espectadores.

O Naruto olhava para tudo com a boca aberta mas super feliz por eles se terem acertado, o Kakashi arregalou tanto os olhos que até tinha o Sharingan à mostra para ter a certeza que não estava a ter alucinações e o Sai olhava para eles e para o seu livro intitulado "Relações".

- TEME PÁRA DE TE APROVEITARES DA SAKURA-CHAN!

Com o grito do Naruto eles olharam na direcção da voz e viram os espectadores que olhavam para eles chocados a Sakura virara de vermelha para tomate e o Sasuke pela primeira vez na vida também corava.

O primeiro a aproximar-se foi o Kakashi que tirou o seu livrinho da bolsa e entregou-o ao Sasuke.

- A Sakura não é como as outras, tens que ter mais experiência

O Uchiha corou ainda mais e pegou fogo ao livro, o Hatake olhou para a destruição do seu tesouro em lágrimas

- Uchiha – e o casal olhou para o Sai que estava ao lado do Naruto – Não eras gay ?

Se a Haruno não o segurasse o Sai já estava morto.

- Se algum dos palermas vai dizer mais alguma podem ter a certeza que vos transformo em pó entendido? – e os homens presentes foram embora com medo da Haruno.

- Sempre foste assim tão violenta?

- Desde que a Sishou me treinou, eles sabem da força que tenho e que os posso magoar e muito.

- Tu és pior que eu no que consta em magoar os outros.

Ela simplesmente deu o sorriso mais adorável que ele alguma vez tinha visto.

- Sakura – e ai ela olhou para ele – O que se passou de ontem para hoje?

- Ontem, no banco eu pensei em tudo … - e ai ela olhou para o céu e tinha que concordar com o Shikamaru as nuvens são incríveis – em como é que eu me apaixonei por ti, na primeira vez que me chamaste de irritante em nós como um Time, nos momentos todos, em ti a abandonares a vila, quando te encontramos pela primeira vez, quando tentaste matar-me.

E fez uma pausa o Uchiha sabia que o melhor era ficar calado e ouvi-la

- E pensei. Porque é que eu o amo? – e olhou para ele – E não o soube responder logo, mas lembrei-me de um episodio na guerra …

- Que episodio?

- em que um ninja que eu curei me entregou uma carta de amor - o olhar do Uchiha nesse momento ficou mais carregado do ele gostava - E disse que desde que eu o tinha curado que ele não conseguia parar de pensar em mim – e o Sasuke nessa altura já estava carrancudo – E eu não aceitei a carta, ele entendeu logo, eu disse-lhe que já amava outra pessoa e a resposta que ele me deu foi que se eu o amasse ele devia de ser um homem magnifico.

- E ?

- O meu coração partiu-se novamente porque eras tu que eu amava – e ele olhou para ela surpreendido – Mas ontem quando pensei nisso, eu vi que esse ninja tinha razão.

- Razão?

- Sabes porque me apaixonei por ti?

- Não …

- Porque tu és diferente … O teu olhar não sei, eu apaixonei-me por ti no segundo que te vi, e ao inicio era só por fazer parte do teu grupo de fãs, mas depois tornou-se em amor mesmo … porque tu defendias-me mas nunca demonstravas qualquer sentimento ou interesse por mim, tu ouvias aquilo que eu dizia e quando não concordavas deixavas isso bem claro , tu eras o que eu precisava para ficar mais forte … Como Ying e o Yang sabes? Um completa o outro.

Ele abraçou-a e fez com que se sentassem apoiados na árvore, e sabia que naquele momento a sua vida ia dar a maior reviravolta de todas.

Seis meses passaram e o casal a cada dia que passava já não vivia um sem o outro, a vila estava chocada com a relação dos dois.

Eles não eram aquele tipo de casal que passava o tempo todo a beijar-se na rua ou sempre agarrados eles nem demonstravam trocas de amor em público nem toques.

Eles demonstravam o seu amor só com um olhar e eram raras as vezes em que davam alguma caricia assim mais prolongada, e não precisavam de palavras para passar disso, praticamente já viviam juntos ou em casa dela ou em casa dele iam trocando.

Quando a rosada tinha que ajudar no hospital ficavam na casa dela por já la estar tudo que ela precisava quando ele saia em missões ou ela, ficavam em casa dele por ter mais material ninja.

O Uchiha abria-se com a Haruno e o mesmo acontecia com ela.

Eles conheciam-se melhor que ninguém, a Sakura bastava olhar para ele que já sabia do ele precisava e o mesmo acontecia com ele.

A Haruno foi a primeira a vê-lo chorar e foi a primeira a ouvir o Sasuke a admitir que sentia saudades da sua familia e do seu irmão, e nessas noites a Haruno não o largava um segundo.

A vida dos dois pudia ser perfeita senão fosse todos os aldeões contra eles, e alguns ninjas também.

A Karin sempre que pudia fazia a cabeça da Haruno, a Ino ou início chateava imenso mas agora começou a diminuir os sermões, os únicos que apoiavam a relação era o Naruto, o Shikamaru, o Sai, o Kakashi, a Hinata e a Tsunade. De resto todos estavam contra eles.

Sempre que apanhavam a Haruno lembravam-na do sofrimento e que ele iria abandona-la novamente e ele um traidor da vila.

Todas as vezes ela fazia ouvidos mudos.

Ela estava feliz e nada iria estragar essa felicidade.

O dia começara bem na opinião de Sasuke, estava em sua casa com a Haruno a dormir nos seus braços e simplesmente parecia-lhe perfeito, aquele rosa todo espalhado sobre a almofada.

O dia estava tão perfeito que ele ia fazer uma surpresa à sua irritante.

A Haruno acordou com o cheiro a queimado e foi a correr ver o que se passava.

Quando chegou à cozinha o Uchiha estava com um avental e tirava do forno algo que estava completamente estorricado.

- Uchiha Sasuke o que andaste a fazer?

- Bolinhos – e atirou a bandeja para o lixo

- Para quê pode-se saber? – aproximou-se dele deu-lhe um beijo e sentou-se na bancada

- Para te impressionar, para veres que eu também sei fazer bolinhos especiais.

Ela pegou na taça da massa e começou a comê-la

- Estão melhores que os meus – e ele sorriu para ela – Pena que és um homem tão fogoso que só sabes pegar fogo a tudo

- Irritante

Ela saiu da bancada e pôs-se à sua frente, a diferença de alturas era grande a sua cabeça dava-lhe pelo queixo.

- Sabes que te posso transformar certo amorzinho?

- Claro querida – ele ai pegou-a ao colo e começou a dirigir-se para o corredor

- Para onde pensas que me levas ahn Uchiha.

- Temos que ter uma conversa séria, e o melhor é faze-la no quarto que achas?

-Parece-me bem, - e deu-lhe o maior sorriso que ele já se tinha habituado a ver

Mas foram interrompidos por uma batida na porta, ele colocou-a no chão e abriram ambos a porta.

Era um mensageiro da Hokage, tinham que ir imediatamente para a torre.

Vestiram-se o mais rápido que conseguiram, pegaram nas máscaras ANBU e partiram para o escritório da Hokage.

Chegando lá colocaram-se um ao lado do outro, na sala estava o Kakashi, a Karin e o Lee.

- Antes de iniciar a reunião, Sasuke, Sakura tem as máscaras trocadas.

Eles olharam um para o outro e trocaram as máscaras.

- Continuando … Karin, Lee, Kakashi vão partir agora e realizem a missão sem riscos – os três partiram rapidamente – Sakura, Sasuke vão até ao País do Ouro para trazer para a vila a Clepsidra do Tempo, a sua guardiã já está muito idosa e pediu para que a mesma fosse trazida para cá. Vai uma equipa ANBU porque é um instrumento muito importante e a missão tem que ser realizada com eficiência e rapidez entendido? – os dois assentiram que sim – Partem daqui a duas horas e não precisam de ir com os trajes ANBU, não é uma missão oficial. Podem sair.

Chegaram ao seu destino em dois dias com algumas paragens.

Instalaram-se na pousada da cidade onde ficariam, e no próximo dia iriam à procura da cliente.

- Eu já estive aqui antes – o moreno disse do nada, enquanto a rosada se preparava para deitar

- Quando?

- Com o Orochimaru, buscar experimentos e tentar roubar um objecto que ele dizia que iria mudar a sua vida.

- O que aconteceu?

- Não conseguimos encontra-lo, e os experimentos revoltaram-se contra nós então matamo-los.

- Não foi um bom dia então.

- Não nem por isso, é estranho vir aqui novamente

- Porque?

- A primeira vez que aqui estive, pensei que seria bom estar aqui com vocês, e agora aqui estamos nós

- Porque seria bom estar aqui connosco? – já estavam os dois deitados e ela aninhou-se no seu peito

- Porque esta cidade é perfeita

E quando olhou ela já dormia e assim fechou os olhos também.

O dia amanheceu chovoso, e encontrar a velhinha foi mais difícil do que pensaram.

Quando a chuva começou a cair com força entraram dentro de uma loja qualquer.

- Estás com frio? – O moreno perguntou à Haruno que começou a espirrar.

- Um pouquinho só – ele tirou a sua capa e pôs-a sobre ela

- ainda com frio ? – ela acenou que sim e ele abraçou-a e reposou o seu queixo sobre a cabeça dela – então a princesa já está melhor ?

- sim meu salvador- ela apertou-o contra sim, adorava estar dessa forma com ele.

- Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke certo?

Eles viraram as cabeças para o sitio da voz e encontraram uma velhinha com uma bengala, ela tinha cabelos brancos e estavam presos num coque, tinha um vestido vermelho ate ao chao e um avental preto.

Eles responderam os dois ao mesmo tempo, a Haruno largou o namorado e deles

- Como sabe os nossos nomes?

- Porque foram tocados pelo destino

O Uchiha olhava para ela como se fosse louca, e a Haruno sorria amavelmente para ela.

- Por acaso sabe onde podemos encontrar a guardiã da Clepsidra do Tempo? – o moreno falou aproximando-se delas

- Estão a olhar para ela.

- Procuramos por si a manhã toda! – a rosada exclamou aliviada.

-Só se encontra algo que queremos muito quando já não o procuramos. Aconteceu o mesmo com vocês os dois, certo?

Eles olharam-se nos olhos e sorriram, aquela velhinha tinha razão.

E nem precisaram de responder o olhar dos dois disse tudo que ela queria saber

- Vocês gostariam de ver uma coisa?

- Hai – a Haruno respondeu logo

A velhinha levou-os para a cave, onde encontraram um objecto que planava no ar, era um relógio de areia que balançava suavemente.

- O que vocês mais desejam?

- Como assim? – o moreno expressou-se logo sem demoras

- O que vocês gostariam que mudasse no vosso passado …

Eles simplesmente pensaram no assunto, o Uchiha pensou na sua familia viva, a Haruno pensou na não ida do moreno.

E antes que dessem conta a areia começou a andar da direita para esquerda.

E mostrou-lhe imagens de como seria a vida do Uchiha se o clã permanecesse, a vila entraria em crise por eles tentarem dominar. O Itachi assim que ele sai da academia sai da vila, existe um golpe de estado e os Uchiha's são todos mortos, o Sasuke abandona a vila para ir atrás do irmão.

E a visão termina.

Ambos estávamos chocados com o que tinham visto.

- Porque nada alterou?

- Porque o vosso destino já está traçado, vocês podiam ter milhões de passados e futuros que o destino vai sempre ser o mesmo.

- E que destino é esse? – o Uchiha perguntou abraçando a amada.

- Estarem separados

A Haruno começou a chorar, ela já estava farta de estar sempre a ouvir o mesmo

- Ele é um pedaço de mim, e acredite eu desejava que não precisasse tanto como preciso,

- Ele é quem te faz mais sofrer, tu só sofres com ele!

- Eu magoei-a mas eu ando a compensar por isso tudo!

- Eu ainda luto para tentar saber porque é que se o nosso amor é impossível, é uma tragédia é insano porque é que ele é o remédio para a minha tristeza, porque ele é quem me mantem a mente clara porque é ele que eu preciso?

- Porque vocês estão destinados, mas a vida vai separar-vos sempre que puder e vocês sabem disso , e vou mostrar-nos que tenho razão

A clepsidra começou a brilhar e desta vez as areias movimentavam-se da esquerda para a direita e a visão que eles tiveram foi de um mundo diferente, do Uchiha a assassinar cidadãos por importunarem a Haruno, amigos de infância a separarem-se, eles a saírem da vila por expulsão do Hokage Uzumaki Naruto e após isso era só dor na vida deles

Após essa visão eles estavam sem palavras

- Tu consegues ouvir o coração dela? Cada batimento que soa é por ti que acelera ... E consegues ver a dor que lhe causas? Por mais que se altere o passado o futuro vai sempre ser o mesmo quando é verdadeiro é impossível fugir disso o vosso amor é real mas...Ela vai sempre acabar por se apaixonar por ti e tu vais sempre magoa-la seja mais cedo ou mais tarde. E se realmente te importas com ela tens que te abdicar dela para ela finalmente ser feliz.

- Porque nos está a dizer isso? Agora? - o Sasuke gritou desesperado porque sabia que tudo que ela dizia era verdade, a felicidade deles estava a ser perfeita de mais. Ele sabia que algo ia acontecer.

- Porque vocês tem que se separar, tem que esquecer este amor todo.

- MAS PORQUE? – o grito choroso da rosada preencheu a sala

- Eu já vivi muito, e nunca vi duas pessoas tão tocadas pelo destino como vocês os dois e isso é inatural. Ninguém pode estar tão ligado nesta vida, só causa problemas. Vocês conhecem a história do dragão e da flor? Eles estavam ligados como vocês e fizeram o impossível para ficarem juntos e sabem o que aconteceu? O mundo mudou. E é isso que vai acontecer se vocês ficarem juntos, uma mudança vai acontecer e ninguém pode prever se é boa ou má.

- Mas se estamos destinados, porque simplesmente não podemos ficar juntos? – a Sakura estava incontrolável e nem o abraço do Uchiha a consolava

- Ele é a escuridão, só traz morte e infelicidade tu és a luz, a vida a felicidade dois opostos, é muito bonito dizer-se que os opostos se atraem mas nunca se devem encontrar.

- O que podemos fazer? – a voz masculina ecoou na sala

- Esses olhos são uma maldição mas são o milagre nesta ocasião

- Eu não o vou perder, eu não aceito isso!

Ele apertou-a mais contra o seu peito

- Tu viste o mesmo que eu certo? – O Uchiha pegou no queixo dela e fez com que ela olhasse directamente para ele, ela só acenou que sim – Isto é o melhor, tu sabes que sim meu anjo

- Eu não te quero perder novamente, tu prometeste – ela chorava incontrolavelmente

- Não vais perder, nunca … Eu vou contigo – e apertou-a novamente e começou a afagar-lhe o cabelo – Como é que eu faço para ela não sofrer?

- Tu tens a resposta no teu coração …

-Não há outra maneira? Ficava só para nós

- É o melhor para todos.

Ele levantou-lhe novamente o queixo

- Sakura … - ela não respondia – Minha Irritante – ela olhou para ele – Vamos fazer isto juntos?

- A Clepsidra pode ajudar, para apagar a memória dos outros também.

- Sasuke, - ela abraçou-se novamente ao seu amado – eu não me arrependo de nada e não mudava um segundo, eu amo-te tanto …

O moreno beijou-a e depositou todo o seu amor naquele beijo, aquele seria o último beijo dos dois e por isso tinha que ser único tinha que ser o beijo.

- Sakura … Eu não o disse muitas vezes e não o demonstrei o suficiente, eu amo-te – e depositou-lhe um outro beijo nos lábios – Eu Amo-te Uchiha Sakura – depositou-lhe um beijo na testa – Arigato, Sakura

Ela olhou-lhe directamente nos olhos onde o Mangekyo já estava activado o desejo de esquecer tudo estava na cabeça de ambos e a clepsidra novamente andava da esquerda para a direita

Um último suspiro foi ouvido

- Sasuke-kun eu amo-te

- Sakura eu amo-te

E a mente dos dois foi apagada e a mente de todos também.

Para o mundo Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke foram e são companheiros de time, nada mais.

Seis meses passaram novamente e o Uchiha estava pronto para ir para uma missão de três anos para a Nuvem a Haruno ia ter uma missão do mesmo período em Suna novamente.

Ambos estavam na sala da Hokage e havia uma pequena festa de despedida.

- Tenho muito orgulho nos meus dois ninjas mais fortes, representem bem a vila – a Hokage dizia com lágrimas nos olhos por a sua protegida ir embora mais uma vez.

Começaram a despedir-se de todos os presentes, e o Uchiha estava pronto a sair quando parou na porta e foi ter com a Haruno.

Ela estava encostada na mesa da sua shishou com uns bolinhos ao seu lado.

- Hey Sakura – ela desviou o olhar e olhou directamente para ele – Eu lembrei-me agora – ela arregalou os olhos de surpresa – Não me despedi de ti – e abraçou a antiga colega de time – Transformaste-te numa óptima ninja, numa óptima médica. E mais uma vez Arigato Sakura

- De nada Sasuke, anda cá matulão – e abraçou-o novamente – estou feliz que ao fim de tantos anos recomeçaste a agir como uma pessoa normal …

Aproximou-se deles o Uzumaki que pegou em quase todos os bolinhos

- Teme tens que provar os bolinhos da Sakura-chan são divinais

E saiu de la a enfiar os bolinhos todos na boca

- São bolinhos de quê?

- Bolinhos especiais – e lançou-lhe um sorriso

- Mas levam o quê?

- Prova e descobrirás – ela pegou num e entregou-lho

- São comestíveis? – soltou num grunhido receoso

- Não viste o Naruto a comê-los?

- Mas o Dobe já tem o estomago tão estragado devido ao rámen que já não tem sensibilidade nenhuma

- Sim são comestíveis

- E são bons?

- Define bons …

Ele enfiou o bolo na boca e sim estava maravilhoso mas aquele sabor era-lhe familiar

- São bons, mas se ficar doente tens que me curar.

- Como se não curasse sempre.

- bem, Sakura tenho que ir arrumar umas coisas . Adeus

- Adeus Sasuke

Passado um tempo a Haruno também abandonou a sala e despediu-se de todos.

Ela estava a caminho da saída da vila, quando olha para um banco sentiu-se estranha e foi ate ele e sentou-se … e lembrou-se do Sasuke a chama-la de irritante, de ele a abandona-la naquele mesmo banco, de ela se aperceber o porque de ama-lo, e de tudo que eles passaram juntos.

Ela saltou daquele banco largou a sua mochila no chão e correu com lágrimas nos olhos até ao escritório da Godaime.

Ao chegar lá ainda estavam la alguns ninjas lá, abriu a porta com tudo e entrou lá completamente devastada

- Sishou, o Sasuke-kun já partiu há muito?

- Há 20min porque Sakura, o que se passa?

E antes que a mesma pudesse fazer alguma coisa a Haruno saiu de lá em super velocidade para o alcançar.

Ele estava quase nas fronteiras do país do fogo quando ela viu o seu vulto

- SASUKE-KUN!

O outro ouviu o grito e voltou-se para trás e viu a rosada a aproximar-se de si e parou num ramo.

Quando ela estava à sua frente, viu que a mesma tinha os olhos inchados e lagrimas caiam dos seus olhos

- O que se passa Sakura?

A mesma puxou-o para si e beijou-o com tudo, ao inicio ele tentou sair daquele aperto mas depois memorias começaram a surgir na sua mente e ai ele agarrou na Haruno com força e correspondeu ao beijo o máximo que pudia.

-Quando te lembraste? – ele perguntou-lhe ofegante e a tocar-lhe na cara

- Quando estava a sair da vila, o banco Sasuke-kun … - ela ainda chorava

Ele abraçou-a e levantou-a no ar

- Eu amo-te Haruno Sakura

- Parece que o destino é mais forte que a vida, e quando algo é para ficar junto nada o pode separar.

THE END

**Eu chorei milhões a escrever esta fanfictio minha primeira que está acabada, espero que gostem *-***


End file.
